Deep Trouble in Canyon Land!
|airdate=(Ja:) June 26, 2011 (En:) July 5, 2015 |continuity= }} Synopsis The Fusion Fighters United Army arrives in Canyon Land and immediately has the spy on the Dark General, the Earth Spirit. Behind a massive wall guarding his base, they see the massive forces he has arrayed at them just as Gravimon gives an inspiring speech. That night, the group debates their plan of action. Nene advocates infiltration, but Christopher shoots that plan down as too obvious given its use before. Christopher decides to take the lead, coming up with a plan of action. By using the others as bait to draw out the the bulk of Gravimon's forces, Christopher intends to strike directly at Gravimon, and though the others object, Mikey decides to allow it. The next day, the battle in joined. Nene takes to the air to draw out the aerial , while the speedy members tangle with the . Christopher uses the opportunity to thin the forces, regardless of the damage he inflicts on his allies at the same time. Though Christopher sent Mikey and the strong members of the army to face the , Mikey does not do what he expected, stealth and confusion in a forest area to prolong the engagement rather than fighting directly. Christopher ruins these plans with aerial bombardment, taking out some Endigomon while also removing the cover Mikey depended on. His actions destabilize the ground, requiring to save him by forming . Christopher makes it past Gravimon's defensive wall before it can close, taking out his honor guards. He feints an attack which Gravimon responds to, allowing to immobilize him. Christopher digivolves to to strike the final blow. Just as Mikey rushes up, however, Gravimon laughs and reveals that everything has gone according to his plan. The troops that Christopher hurt the others to defeat were only a small fraction, and Gravimon's true forces lay in wait, which he gleefully reveals. Despite the overwhelming disadvantage, Christopher refuses to retreat, but Gravimon easily defeats ZekeGreymon. It is only JetMervamon's timely intervention and Mikey's plan that enables escape, though Gravimon captures Christopher. During the battle, Gravimon noticed the darkness Christopher held inside. After being captured, Christopher dreams of his father abandoning him due to his weakness. Gravimon takes Christopher's necklace, which holds a picture of his family. He tells Christopher that Lord Bagra summoned him to the Digital World to act his champion but no longer sees the need because of how weak he is. He further drives in the wedge by saying that the only true threat to the Bagra Empire is Mikey and that Christopher is not important in the grand scheme of things. Angry and unbalanced, Christopher asks what he can do to get stronger, and Gravimon tells him to defeat Mikey. The next day, Christopher sets to work on that plan, attacking his former allies. Featured Characters ' (9) *' ' (27) |c6= *' ' (9) *' ' (11) |c7= *' ' (11) |c8= *' ' (27) |c10= * (2) * (2) * (5) * (6) * (8) *' ' (11) * (14) * (15) * (16) * (17) * (18) * (19) * (20) * (20) * (22) * (23) * (23) * (25) * (26) }} DigiAnalyzer |-|Japanese= Digimon Data Collection Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Shoutmon |added3=+ Ballistamon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Ballistamon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Dorulumon, , Pickmons }} , Pickmons) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Dorulumon |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, , Pickmons }} ) |episodeorder2=12 |arrow2=r2 |DIGIMON3=Pickmon (Silver) |customname3=Silver Pickmons |added3=+ Shoutmon, Ballistamon, Dorulumon, }} |episodeorder2=9 |arrow2=r |DIGIMON3=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname3=MetalGreymon |added3=(w/ ) |episodeorder3=11 |arrow3=r |DIGIMON4=ZekeGreymon |episodeorder4=13 |arrow4=rr2 |DIGIMON5=MailBirdramon |added5=+ |episodeorder5=14 |arrow5=r |DIGIMON6=MetalGreymon (2010 anime) |customname6=MetalGreymon |added6=(w/ }} Quotes "Two hundred Hippogriffomon who can fly...three hundred Cerberumon, the guardians of the gates of Hell...five hundred Wendimon, whose destructive power is well above average...and the Anubimon bodyguards will all have to be dealt with before we can reach this country's Death General, Gravimon the Earth-god." :—'Christopher' reviews how much trouble the heroes are in...before Gravimon reveals that the situation is oh, so much worse. Other notes from Super Digica Taisen. |REAL-WORLD REFERENCES= |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= }} de:Flüstere zu Kiriha, Erdgott-General des Canyons! Die Einladung des Teufels!